The Candy of Blood
by XxDrMcCoyxX
Summary: Luigi has a very strange dream one night, and some strange things start happening to him... Rated T for how gory it might get.
1. Chapter 1

The Candy of Blood

Chapter One: The Setup

It was a dark and gloomy night. Not that you could tell; it was always dark and gloomy in Boo Woods. Walking through the seemingly haunted forest were two particular people. The Super Mario Bros. to be exact. Although, the younger Mario Bro. seemed to be walking alone. This person wore a green long sleeve shirt under a pair of deep blue denim overalls. He also wore a pair of brown work boots. He sported a dark brown moustache and a pair of bright white gloves. He had electric blue eyes, a green hat bearing a green L on it, and he had an Italian - Brooklyn look to him. His name is Luigi. He looked rather scared. "Mario? " He asked quietly, like a scared whisper. Not getting an answer, he seemed more scared. When Luigi heard a faint voice, a flicker of hope went off within him. ``Luigi. Come closer." The voice told him. Luigi happily obeyed him, the voice sounding just like his brother. `Here." The voice said, handing Luigi a candy. The candy was a mixture of a deep purple, jet black and blood red. Luigi finally spoke, "What is it?" He asked. The figure smirked. "It is the candy of blood. Don`t worry, it is much less dangerous than it sounds. Just eat it, and everything will be fine." The figure smirked again. All Luigi could do was nod. He felt oddly uncomfortable around him. He shook those thoughts away. Luigi then ate the candy. The figure smirked a wide smile, and Luigi felt lightheaded all of a sudden. He started to stumble, causing him to fall over. All Luigi could hear before he passed out was, "Goodnight, Luigi..." an evil, dark voice told him. Then, Luigi slipped away into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What happened?

Luigi woke up in a cold sweat that morning. Once he realised where he was, he thought, `_Was it all it all a dream?_" Luigi felt his face. It felt oddly cold, as if he was dead. He walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When he looked in the mirror his skin very pale and his neck was very stiff. Luigi turned his head, making his neck scream in pain, and saw two bite marks on his neck. He felt them and realised they were bleeding. With a look of alarm, he reached for some toilet paper to stop the bleeding. He was successful with the plan.

`What in the world..?" Luigi said. He heard small but loud thumps. He smiled, knowing it was his brother, Mario. `Hey bro!" He said cheerily. Luigi waved back in a tired manner, still smiling. Then Mario looked at Luigi with a confused look.

"Bro..? What`s with the fangs?" Mario asked Luigi.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Luigi asked back. All Mario did was point at the mirror. Luigi turned and looked in the mirror, and then he had the confused look.

"Huh..?" Luigi touched the fangs and flinched at the pain inflicted on his fingers.

After a long silence, Mario went back to his daily routine, along with Luigi, who rarely open his mouth enough to see his teeth. But, little did he know, many changes were happening inside him...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changes, so many changes!

Many weeks had passed, and lots of people questioned Luigi's now pale skin, considering how the sun had been out lately. He all ways had sun glasses, and his favorite green hoodie. It was summer, and most people thought he was being weird.

Mario, on the other hand, had flourished greatly. He and Princess Peach had become much closer. But, Mario still fretted for the younger human.

Luigi protested, "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

Mario was no longer surprised by this behavior. Luigi had been like this for a long time.

Rebellious, loud, quick to anger, etc. Many questioned it, but Luigi just responded with a loud "Humph".

What was strange, though, was that Luigi seemed very calm at night. He turned into a major night owl, and he was all smiles and laughs.

During the day, though, he was usually sleeping, and when he wasn't he was very grumpy.

He complained, hated going outside, and frequently got headaches. You could call him a finicky teenager.

He senses had also changed. He could see better at night, he could hear a nail drop in a room full of chattering people, and he seemed much faster. In speed, mind you.

His pointed teeth grew larger. And larger. And larger still. His teeth came to the point where they almost stuck out of his mouth. His eyes were tinted with almond, and his ears had just a teeny tiny point to them.

"Ugh, why must it be so hot?" Luigi sighed as he put his arm over his eyes.

"It is summer, Luigi," Mario pointed out, tired of answering his many complaints.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Obvious. That was a rhetorical question," Luigi answered, a little cross.

Mario sighed, knowing this wasn't going anywhere, and Luigi stomped inside and slammed the door.

"Oh Mario," Princess Peach softly began, finally making her presence known, "what are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know," Mario smiled sadly. "He just seems so different now."

"I'm sure it will pass. For now, look on the bright side, he isn't afraid of the dark anymore!" the pink princess smiled.

"He may not be afraid of it anymore, heck, he may love it now, but now he's afraid of the sun," Mario stated.

"Yes..." Peach was at a loss for words.

Night was just falling over the mushroom land, and Mario was in his room with a deep slumber.

Inside the house, Luigi was having a mental breakdown. There was a voice in his head that was saying words like, "blood", and "kill" over and over.

He doubled over in pain, and felt a burning and ripping sensation on his back. Luigi could feel his once small teeth grow into large killer fangs, and two large purple wings ripped through his flesh and clothes.

Luigi's eyes turned blood red, and they were filled with the urge to kill and murder.

He slowly stood up and smiled mentally while staggering out the door, and taking an uneasy flight with his menacing wings.

Many screams rang through the air that night.

_**YAY! I've finally updated! Exciting, isn't it? I know you're probably screeching in excitement over there, Luigisgirlfriend. So please R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Attack! (s?)

The newly transformed Luigi unsteadily flew through the darkness of night, his head slowly turning in different directions, looking for a meal. He spotted a young toad walking along a forest path, and he veered toward it on silent wings.

The young toad had light blue spots with a dark green vest. He was taking a leisurely walk in through the forest, picking and smelling a flower every once and a while. He sighed and crouched before a patch of flowers.

Luigi landed silently and crept towards his targeted victim. He lunged towards the small species and tackled the young toad, named Toadly.

Toadly screamed in terror, but Luigi quickly silenced it by ripping into Toadly's neck and sucking his blood quickly and quietly.

Soon all was left of Toadly was his dried corpse, and Luigi licked his lips and flew off into the sky, to look for a new and fresh meal.

Bowser was sleeping soundly in his room, and one of his sons crept in, check to see if his father was sleeping deeply enough.

After noting that he was out cold, the young koopaling sneaked out of the room and outside.

From the light of the moon, you could now see that it was the mischief filled Bowser Jr.

He crept out into the gardens, over the bridge, and into the large plain that came before the castle in Darklands.

Jr. walked straight ahead until he saw a small patch of trees. Out of curiosity, he slowly walked inside. Big mistake.

Luigi was flying around once more, red eyes almost glowing from the last hunt.

Suddenly, probably using his new skills, Luigi dove into the forest, for he had sensed a new piece of prey.

He circled and landed on a tree, watching his new prey stealthily. In his sights was Bowser Jr., walking along in the forest.

Jumping from the tree, Luigi was hissing and landed onto Bowser Jr.

Screaming and kicking, Bowser Jr. blew a small stream of fire, merely catching Luigi's leg. Sure, they were enemies, but he didn't think it has come to _this_.

"More... Master wants more..." Luigi quietly hissed his first words in this new form.

Bowser Jr.'s eyes soon glazed over, all blood being sucked out by this monster.

Seeing his prey dead, the creature smiled devilishly and flew away.

The sun was threatening to rise, and the creature knew that.

It dived into a lake, still flying, and came up completely clean, but sopping wet.

Luigi ceased his flight to walk the rest of the way home, his wings almost invisible while folded behind his back.

The door creaked open, unknowingly letting the creature into his home.

He crawled into bed, wings sliding back into his body slowly. The sun raised over the land, sending its rays across the land.

On the news, they were doing a special report on how one of Princess Peach's many guards, was murdered.

**Talk about short chapter. Sorry, but I have MAJOR writers block! I had to strain to get this! *Sighs***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Weeg! You better get down here!"

The sun was shining happily over the land, with birds chirping and butterflies gently resting on bright, colourful flowers. Everything wasn't as happy inside of the house, though...

Luigi stumbled down the stairs and groggily turned his head towards Mario. "What?" he mumbled, half asleep.

The red Mario Bro.'s face hardened as the toad on the TV spoke of the headline once more.

"That's right. One of our beloved princess's guards has gotten the short end of the stick. Look at these records! This is the Mushroom Kingdom's first murder in 13 years. "

She wasn't done yet, "The police say that all of the blood is gone and there is two, small puncture marks in his Jugular Vein. A small and unproven theory was that the blood was sucked from his body. Back to you, Jerry."

Mario turned off the TV before the News could continue.

Luigi looked horrified. Suddenly, he fell to the floor with a yelp. Images of sneaking and screaming toads filled his mind. Sharp fangs and warm blood filled his senses. Red glowing eyes and pointed ears and rotten breath. Soaking wet, smiling evilly of murders. These were Luigi's memories last night.

He seemed to be transforming on the spot. And indeed he was. His shirt and overalls were threatening to rip and his gloves had already gone to a fray at the new growth of sharp claws.

Mario, unaware of what his brother was turning into, ran out of the door to fetch a doctor.

Luigi's wings finally ripped through the weak fabric and stretched out. His eyes glowed red but then were toned down to almond. His canines became longer and longer, until they almost reached his chin.

Mario skidded to a halt outside of Dr. Toadly's house. He banged on the oak door until the short toad stepped out. Upon realizing Mario, Dr. Toadly moved out of his path.

"Doc, Weeg's been acting real weird. Just a few minutes ago he crumpled to the floor," Mario whispered.

Dr. Toadly nodded silently and grabbed a few tools before pushing past Mario and making his way down the street. Shocked, Mario followed.

Luigi growled as he realized all the light. He zoomed up into the banisters and hung upside down.

Mario and Dr. Toadly walked in through the open door and saw Luigi's new form hanging down. He gasped, and in the situation of not knowing about Luigi, threw his keys.

Luigi fell to the ground and landed on a patch of sunlight. He hissed as his ears turned back to normal, his wings slid back into him, and his eyes cleared back into blue.

His fangs shrunk until they were just poking out.

Mario looked horrified at his brother and took a step forward. "Weeg?" he whispered.

Luigi opened his eyes but immediately snapped them closed, painful features spreading upon his face like a flowing river. Mario, in upmost curiosity, used his foot to nudge Luigi into the shadows. Dr. Toadly rushed over to the sleeping plumber and inspected him thoroughly.

A couple weeks later, Luigi was up and walking like normal, even though Dr. Toadly deemed him dead. He had a shocking temperature of -29 degrees Celsius, and was paler than skim milk.

Dr. Toadly told- no, _**ordered**_- Mario to lock Luigi in his room before they had 100 percent complete results.

**Hooray for overly short chapter! :D Sorry, but it just seems to be a good ending... Yeah... DON'T HURT** ME!


End file.
